


Painting Priorities

by Vanban13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: Painter Han jisung and Dancer Lee Minho have been best friend for years. With his showcase coming up Jisung rethinks his life and realizes he might think just a little more of his best friend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Painting Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Painter Jisung and came up with this idea.

“Wait, you and Lee Minho arent dating!?” some random underclassman asked Jisung. Jisung rolled his eyes and continued to focus on his painting. The final showcase was in a few days and Jisung needed as many pieces in it as possible.

“No, he’s my best friend. We grew up together,” Jisung explained. Without looking away from his canvas he flicked his brush at the student, hitting him with small splatters of red paint.

“You guys just seem so close,” the underclass man said. He scurried away when Jisung sent him a glare.

“Wow Ji, way to scare the freshman,” The sarcastic voice of Jisung's best friend resonated from the door. JIsung just shrugged before deeming the piece finished and cleaning up. Minho just watched from the door as his friends washed out brushed and put his now filled canvas on the large drying rack.

“Another kid who thinks we are dating, I have to shoo him away,” Jisung shrugged, slugging his bag over his shoulder and following his friend out the dor.

“At this point let’s just date Ji,” Minho suggested. Jisung laughed and shook his head.

“How about no, I would get bullied for dating Lee Minho, king of dance at JYP academy,” Jisung kicked a rock and stuffed his hands in his pocket. The to had a slow pace as they followed the familiar sidewalk to their shared apartment. 

“Actually, I would get bullied for dating Han Jisung, artistic genius of JYP academy,” Minho sassed, bumping shoulders with his friend. 

“Whatever you say Min,” Jisung smiled at Minho, Minho reciprocating the fond gaze. 

~~~

Jisung and Minho had been best friends since they were toddlers. They were neighbors and their families stayed in touch over the years despite Jisung’s family moving to Malaysia. Everyone was convinced the two were dating. They were always together and always touchy but that was just how they were. 

The two were seated on the couch as Jisung studied his friend. Soft dark hair and a gorgeous side profile. If they had not grown up together Jisung knew he would have a hard crush on Minho. Minho was kind and charming when you first met him. After getting to know Minho you saw his sarcastic and goofy side as well. 

“I can feel you staring Sung, what’s up?” Minho asked, turning to face his friend. Jisung shrugged.

“You coming to the showcase this weekend?” Jisung asked. Minho nodded.

“Obviously why do you even need to ask?” Minho asked. Jisung shrugged and looked back at the t.v.

“What's going on, seriously,” Minho paused the t.v. and turned to face Jisung. Jisung looked over nonchalantly and gave Minho a confused look. Jisung turned himself and threw an arm over the back of the couch.

“I’m thinking I guess,” Jisung said, messing with his hair. Minho pulled a pillow into his lap and playing with the corner of it. 

“That’s not good about what?” Minho asked. Jisung studied his friend while trying to piece together his words.

“Do you like me, in that way?” he asked. Minho faces screwed together in confusion.

“In what way am i supposed to like you?” he asked. Jisung just laughed nervously and felt his hands getting sweaty.

“Never mind,” he laughed, Minho laughing awkwardly along with him. 

~~~

Jisung was distant the next week but that was nothing new with a showcase around the corner. Minho did his best to be there but Jisung was also avoiding Minho as much as he could.

Minho smiled sadly on his walk to class, remembering their conversation from last week. He laughed out loud bitterly. He was so close to just grabbing Jisung and kissing him that night. Minho has been head over heels for the painter for years but he decided to wait patiently. The showcase was tonight and Minho’s only wish was that he didn't spill his secret. 

~~~

“You're on in 5 Jisung,” Professor Cho said from the doorway. Jisung just nodded and continued to twirl the rungs on his fingers. He has been a mess the past week. His feelings and thoughts are a complete jumble. His showcase should be on his mind but instead Minho took up every crevice. 

“Let's go,” the stage director snapped Jisung out of his thoughts. Just like last year he won first place therefore he had to give a speech. Nothing new except that Minho missed last year because he was sick and was here this year. The audience was huge and the light bright when Jisung ws shoved onstage. He smiled and started.

“I want to thank you all for coming, all of us students and teachers worked very hard to get this showcase put together. Art is a very interesting subject to study, there are no rules but rules at the same time. Its kinda like love, there are many different versions of it and it will be different for everyone,” Jisung took a deep breath, almost choking when his eyes caught Minho’s. His heart felt happy and full. 

“Art is my life and art is so many other people's lives here, it makes us who we are and shows people who we are. This past week has been extremely stressful to me as well as other students. We had to come to terms with what this showcase would hold. Scholarships are given out, internships can be acquired and this past week I came to terms with something completely different. Everyone has their own instiration and I figured out mine” Jisung took a deep breath and caught Minho’s gaze. Holding it while Minho just smiled brightly.

“I am in love with my best friend,” Jisung said, making eye contact with Minho. With his fingers crossed behind his back he watched for Minho’s reaction. Minho just smiled even brighter, his eyes shining in the dim room. Jisung breathed out a sigh of relief when Minho nodded. 

“My best friend has been with me through thick and thin and is the inspiration behind all of my art, why it took years for me to notice, I don’t know, but wow i’m in love. So thank you students for participating, teachers for setting this up, the audience for attending and Lee Minho for being there, I love you,” Jisung bowed as the auditorium broke into cheers. He rushed off stage, hands clammy and heart racing a mile a minute. 

“Did you mean it?” a soft voice came from behind him. Jisung turned around and smiled weakly. Jisungjust nodded before running up to his friend and throwing his arms over Minho’s shoulders. Minho instantly wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulled him close. The two boys giggled their faces close, both of them high of happiness.

“Can I kiss you now?” Minho asked in a whisper.

“Can I be your boyfriend first?” the two boys nodded and met in the middle for their last first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta and Twitter @si_triton


End file.
